


Courting Mayhem

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Sex, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Pepper Potts, Dark Tony Stark, Death Threats, God of Mayhem, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pre-Iron Man 1, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Weapons, mentions of wax play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony can only remember insane green eyes and pale hands when he wakes up. He can't remember what happened or who he was - only, when Loki comes back to him. And Loki wants his weapons, wants to spread mayhem and Tony is all too willing to comply. Even when he can't remember what happened on the next day, but he's happy. And he eagerly awaits the arrival of his God of Mayhem again.





	Courting Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOJO! 🎉🎉🎉🎉 MAY THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT ON YOU TODAY AND MAY THIS DARK FANFIC BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY!! ❤️❤️

His head hurt. His tongue was heavy and tasted of alcohol.

His limbs hurt. His wrists in particular. Burning.

Tony opened his eyes. Light streamed in from the windows, slowly. Jarvis told him the newscast of today. As usual.

_“You have a message on your phone, Sir.”_

Tony nodded, opened the message and read its content: **Text me when you’ve finished the new one.**

“Who’s that, Jarvis?”

_“Your new friend, Sir. You brought him home with you last night and talked to him about new weapons until you distracted him.”_

“Oh.”

It was all a bit blurry in his mind. But now that he thought about it he could remember a tall shadow. Insane green eyes and pale hands that had wandered to places Tony wanted to have them with absolute certainty.

“Pepper kicked him already out?”

_“He left twenty minutes ago. There’s coffee on the table.”_

“Considerate,” Tony mumbled and drank the coffee, forgetting pretty fast again about this stranger.

 

oOo

 

He was standing at the bar, sipping on his scotch when someone new joined him.

And as soon as Tony saw him, all came rushed back.

This was Loki.

His insane friend, who claimed to be the God of Mayhem and had an impressive light show going on when he wanted to.

“You didn’t text me,” Loki tsked. “Really, Anthony. I thought we were _friends_.”

“You want a message?”

“Of course.”

Tony pulled out his phone and texted Loki quickly.

“How droll.”

Tony shrugged. “You wanted a message.”

“You’re giving me what I want?”

Adrenaline rushed through Tony’s veins in an instant.

“Depends on what I get out of it.”

“Satisfaction,” Loki purred and took his drink away. “Even more so than last time.”

“Then,” Tony breathed and leaned forward because knew what would happen next, “I’m all in.”

And lips crashed on his and he tasted the Mayhem in Loki.

 

oOo

 

His phone vibrated. He smelled soot in the air and Tony saw candles laying around on his bed. Maybe that explained why his body felt a bit ruined. Or, burned.

Jarvis told him again of the newscast for today and his phone had another message.

Tony grinned.

He couldn’t exactly say what had happened last night but he was sure it had been amazing. His body hurt and burned in all the right places and sitting would be his challenge for today.

 

**Text me this time if you want to do that again.**

**\- Loki**

 

**_Text_ **  
**_\- Tony_ **

Tony thought he could see the other rolling his eyes at him in his mind and he went on with his day.

Pepper loved the new blueprints for the new weapons he had designed.

He mentioned to her that his mind was a bit blurry on the last night. She told him of Loki, how he had met him at the bar and took him home again.

“Aren’t you angry that I left too early?”

“Tony,” Pepper grinned amusedly, “Loki made sure you didn’t leave till 1am, you poor frustrated soul. I owe him one, please tell him that.”

“He did _what_?”

She snorted. “He played and teased you for hours, Tony and you ate it up. As a distraction, you drew on your phone and now I know _what_.”

“Shouldn’t you hate me for not paying attention?”

“Seeing that Loki is going to buy off a whole load of your weapons, I’ll forgive you for playing on your phone. And for sticking down your tongue a client’s throat.”

“I did that?”

Pepper hummed amused.

“How drunk was I?”

“Maybe three sips of scotch.”

“Oh god, I was sober.”

 

oOo

 

**_I have your weapons._ **

**I’m there in a few.**

**_Don’t you live in Britain?_ **

**According to Google.**

_**Should I make tea?** _

**Lovely idea.**

 

oOo

 

Loki drank tea like he spread Mayhem.

As if he would suffocate without it.

And his pale neck looked lovely and Tony had a desire to bite it and decorate it with more love bites.

“Can we test the weapons somewhere?” Loki asked, tea in his hands and his eyes sparkling with something that should frighten Tony – but it didn’t.

It excited him.

He brought Loki to a weapon testing area, ignoring Obi’s calls and had his full attention on Loki.

Pushing buttons excited Loki like a small kid. He looked beautiful in the flames of destruction Tony had built and had brought to life with his genius.

 

oOo

 

“What are you?” Tony asked Loki when another testing went wrong and Loki put himself in front of Tony, burning for him.

He was healing. In front of Tony’s eyes.

“I am Loki.”

“I know.” Another question, a new try. “Who is Loki?”

A smirk. Cold, dangerous and promising.

Tony wanted to sling his arms around Loki and pull him in for a biting kiss.

“I’m the God of Mayhem, former God of Mischief and Chaos. I left Asgard and got rid of my _glorious_ purpose.”

“And now?”

“And now,” Loki purred, “now I have chosen you as my friend and ally in spreading Mayhem.”

“Is that illegal?” Tony asked, watching Loki heal himself and swallowed heavily.

“It is. Isn’t that exciting?”

It was exciting.

Tony couldn’t say he ever felt more alive than with Loki here next to him. Protecting him from flames and giving him a hand to bring more chaos to them all. They needed Mayhem. Things must be reduced to an unnatural order to be brought back in a more shiny form and Tony was all in.

 

oOo

 

**It was glorious. Maybe I should bring you next time.**

_**You should.** _

**I don’t think I can let you go. Ever.**

**_Who said you should?_ **

 

oOo

 

He couldn’t remember Loki when he wasn’t there. It was wrong. It was not supposed to be that way. But a scan didn’t show him anything and Tony was so sick of asking Pepper, Happy and Jarvis what had happened the night before.

It was annoying. And, to some degree, fun.

Because Tony couldn’t remember and set all pieces together from what his body told him was thrilling and the markings –

He knew it was Loki who gave them to him.

It had been Loki for a while now.

Then, Tony stopped sleeping around. He had Loki, hadn’t he and he couldn’t remember if they said there were exclusive or not. But Loki _always_ left him satisfied so –

Why look for someone new to sleep with when in this not quite relationship they both got what they wanted?

And only when Loki returned, Tony remembered it all. He pulled Loki to his lab, drew and designed weapons and heard his friend, his lover, cackle with laughter. At some point, he’d leave his desk behind, having written down how to continue with his ideas and enjoyed his time with Loki.

The alien that was a god, here to show them the beauty of Mayhem.

Tony was an atheist.

Loki was a god.

They were mayhem themselves.

 

oOo

 

“Why can’t I remember you?” Tony asked Loki and laid the pencil aside. “Only, when you’re here with me? Why not otherwise?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He bit on his lip. Should he dare it?

“Can you look in my brain and find out?”

“You’d trust _me_ with your mind?” Loki breathed and, in the next moment, sat on his lap. His face got cradled in Loki’s hands and he looked into his trickster’s insane eyes.

“I do.”

“You won’t regret it,” Loki mumbled and green tendril rose from his fingers, wavered over to his temples and entered his skull.

It was green. It was dark. It was life. It was chaos.

He tasted Loki in his mind and found, he liked it.

It was grey.

Not black or white.

Darkish grey and yet, it was green and Tony stared into the green eyes and thought: _This is Loki in his pure essence._

Slowly and yet too soon, Loki pulled back. He regarded him carefully.

“Astonishing,” he mumbled and stroke over his face with his thumbs. “Your mind knows that I am more than I seem to be and shuts me off to protect you.”

“It does that?”

“It does.” Loki tilted his head. “But it has been corrupted,” he whispered and shudder ran down Tony’s back, arching against the man on his lap.

“By whom?” Tony asked back, already knowing the answer.

“Me.”

And Loki’s lips tasted better than ever before. Tony drowned in the onslaught, wiping pencils and blueprints aside until there only was room left for Loki pinning him against the desk.

 

oOo

 

“Is that with you and Loki serious?” Pepper asked, seemingly at ease. “Or do I need to be afraid that someday one of Stark Industries’ best clients will jump off because you don't work out anymore?”

“I think it is as serious as mayhem can be.”

She looked up. “Did you talk to him about wanting this to be a committed thing?”

He shrugged. “Could be. I can’t remember him, Pepper. You know that.”

“Yes,” she mused and looked him in the eyes. “Maybe you should write down what you two talked about. I don’t want to see another contract that has no signatures.”

“I don’t think I will have the time for that.”

“Make the time for it.” She rose her brows. “You always tell me you’re ambidextrous. Make use of that. I’m sure Loki will forgive you when you tell him _your memory isn’t the best_.”

“Are you giving me relationship advice?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Since you can’t remember yours.”

He laughed.

 

oOo

 

_**Are we exclusive?** _

**Do you want another in your bed?**

**_No. I’m happy with what I have._ **

**Then I’d say we are exclusive.**

_**Awesome.** _

**If you fucked another when I wasn’t here,**  
**I will kill them.**

_**That sounds more like you.** _

 

oOo

 

He was addicted. He was addicted to the taste of Mayhem and he started to fall in love with it as well.

Loki was terrible. He was good. He was both.

He was neither.

And Tony loved him all the more for that.

Driving to another testing field, letting his weapons explode. Loki praising him, grinning like his life finally was complete and kissing Tony till he was near senseless –

Tony lived and thrived for it.

Pepper took pictures of them when they went to some of their ‘dates’. So that Tony could see them. She genuinely looked happy for him and he adored her for doing that.

He noticed it when one of the pictures went missing. It had been his favourite. Loki and him standing on the street, kissing each other and some asshole in a cab had shown them his middle finger.

It was true art. Tony was _upset_ that it was gone, till he saw Loki in the kitchen, holding it in his hands and magicking it away as soon as Tony made himself noticeable.

If Loki wanted to have the picture, Tony would gladly let him have it. Because that meant that Loki felt something for him as well. That he wasn’t alone in this boat, that Loki had gotten the fever as well. They had to work something out now, somehow, to make sure Tony would remember Loki forever.

But until then Tony had weapons to create and look with growing suspicion at Obadiah, who urged him to take the trip to Afghanistan.

He felt like he couldn’t trust his godfather anymore. And instead of this news upsetting him, Tony simply told Loki and Pepper of his suspicion and they worked a plan out.

Jarvis would keep close tabs on Obadiah and until something happened, they would play along.

Although Loki’s suggestion to kill Obi and bind him with his intestines to a tree was _tempting_. He couldn’t do that.

Pepper said it would be bad publicity. And Pepper should be happy because Tony already thought about making her to the new CEO. He could trust her with his business when he was away with Loki. He still owed him those trips to see his weapons in their full force and beauty.

 

oOo

 

**He will send out mercenaries.**

_**Let him.** _

**If he hurts you, I will forgo anything we agreed to.  
** **And hurt him.**

_**Talk with Pepper about that.  
** _ _**Seriously, let him have his fun. I am ready.** _

**Correction: I will hurt you should you die.**

_**Worried?** _

**There’s only one person who understands my desire for Mayhem.**

_**I love you as well.** _

**Good.**

 

oOo

 

Sometimes looking at their messages helped Tony more to discover who Loki was than looking at the pictures. Or to hear a voice message he had recorded for himself. Because Loki couldn’t be described, you had to experience Loki to understand what it meant to be _Loki’s_.

And Tony understood more than ever after the van had exploded and he felt hands on him before he lost consciousness.

He couldn’t reach Loki. He could only blink at the camera and Morse code ‘Mayhem,' ‘Mayhem,' ‘Mayhem’.

Yinsen screamed when Loki teleported in the cave, suddenly appearing next to them.

“Who are you?”

“Loki.”

“Demon,” Yinsen mumbled and threw a lost look to Tony, who couldn’t suppress his own grin and throw his arms around Loki, kissing him.

“What have you planned?” Loki asked, excitement clear in his voice. Only then he noticed Tony’s chest. “What happened?”

“A beginning,” Tony grinned despite the pain in his chest.

The green tendrils shot forward, crept in his chest and he felt better, lighter.

“There are pieces from your mayhem in your chest,” Loki mumbled and he looked _furious_.

“We remove them later,” Tony waved him off and pointed at the table. “We are supposed to build that and I want to build _the thing_.”

“Do you need my help to escape from here?”

Tony licked his lips. “No. I want to _destroy_ them, Loki. For daring to do what they did. And I want to build the suit so I can defeat them with their own weapons.”

 

oOo

 

It was beautiful. Tony had never seen such a beauty before and even if it cost Yinsen’s life because he had insisted on running ahead, _clearing the way_ , Tony was in love.

The fire.

The screams.

The Mayhem.

“Do you understand now?” Loki asked, next to him, fingers interlaced.

“I do,” Tony breathed and couldn’t avert his eyes from the spectacle in front of them.

“Will you come with me now?”

“Obi first, then giving Pepper the company and then I’m all yours, Loki.”

 

oOo

 

And Obi paid. Documents were unveiled and leaked on the internet. On accident, as Jarvis insisted far too drily. Pepper kissed his cheek, happy to have him back and kissed Loki’s cheek as well and opened a bottle of champagne for them.

Tony didn’t think he had ever seen Pepper sign something as fast as the papers he gave her for becoming the new CEO of Stark Industries.

She was happy. And that was what she deserved for having to put up with him for years.

 

oOo

 

“Loki?”

“Hm?”

“If you leave me, don’t _leave_.”

His hand got squeezed carefully. “I won’t ever let you out of my sight.”

He got a tender kiss, the first one.

“I need you,” Loki whispered and his eyes sparkled. “You’re the pandemonium to my mayhem.”

And with that, it was settled.

Loki was mayhem, Tony was his pandemonium and together, together they brought destruction.


End file.
